


Super Psycho Love

by Jinxeshisu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxeshisu/pseuds/Jinxeshisu





	1. Super Psycho Love

Night life was of no shock to you, the usual inhabitants making their appearance as they scurried and shuffled along through the well lit streets of Midorijima Island. Off in the distance, one could easily see the walls of Platinum Jail, Toue’s marvelous creation; or so he called it.

You wandered along the street, hands stuffed into the pockets of your [F/C] hoodie, the one you’d had since you were in your early teens and running around with that crowd. Your [H/C] locks hung around your [S/C] face, the light barely illuminating your skin. Your [E/C] orbs scanned the faces of those who passed, some polite and some rude.

“Watch where you’re going, dammit!”

You shrugged off their demands, ignoring their very presence as you found yourself drawn to the sounds of a cheering crowd. Ah, of course it was that. You knew all too well from past experiences -- thank that early teenage lifestyle of yours -- what they were doing. As you rounded the corner, you stopped your little trek to witness the very source of entertainment for people nowadays; Rhyme. In the middle stood Usui, something you only knew appeared when Rhyme was to take place.

“Usui! Usui!”

The chants were distant to you as you turned from the event and continued down the alley, heading to god only knew where. Your feet seemed to have a mind of their own on your late night travels, not that it bothered you much. You enjoyed the fresh air, getting away from your nagging family.

“It’s better than home.”

That’s what you’d always tell yourself. Your father worked overseas to provide a decent income for his family and he was rarely home. Meanwhile, you had to deal with a psychotic mother who spent most of her time drinking and smoking, whoring herself out to men she’d met at a local bar. She, unlike you, had been to Platinum Jail many of times, getting high at the local clubs there with some rich guys that had picked her up. It just reminded you of the conversation before you’d left tonight.

“It’s because of you that I even have to subject myself to this.”

You raised your eyebrow at her, tilting your head. “And it’s my fault how?” You’d retort.

“If you hadn’t come into the picture, I wouldn’t have to be stuck with that idiot you call a father.” She’d spit back at you, throwing the occasional household item in your direction. Naturally, you’d dodge it and sigh, only to aggravate her further.

“Hey, I didn’t ask for dad to knock you up. That was your own damn fault. You could’ve played it safe but, you didn’t. You want someone to blame, look in the mirror, mom.” You popped the bubble from your gum, sucking it back in and looked at her, hands in your pockets like always.

She slammed a cupboard, shoving a chair into the table and slammed her hands down on the surface of it. “Don’t you talk to me like that!” She shouted, glaring at you. ““I hate this fucking island! I hate the people here! I hate this house and this fucking lifestyle! I hate you and your father! You two are the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Hey, you can hate us all you want. That won’t change the fact that dad’s working overseas to support a wife that isn’t even faithful to him. If only he knew what you do behind his back, he’d kick your ass to the curb and neither of us would have to deal with you. But, that’s not how you want this to go down, is it?”

She was seething, the anger clearly visible in her features as she gripped the back of the wooden chair. “Are you seriously trying to blackmail me, you little bitch!?”

“Oh, no. You’ve got it all wrong. I couldn’t care less about what you do. I probably hate you as much as you hate me, and I’m more than thankful that I look like dad because I’d be embarassed to even have any similarities to you.” You chuckled as you rocked on your heels. “See, mom, you’re the one who has been setting a bad example for me throughout my childhood. I look at you and all I see is a woman who enjoys whoring herself out to the island, a woman who comes home completely wasted and high, smelling like she’s fucked the entire island in a single night.” You shook your head as you looked at her. “As far as I’m concerned, I don’t actually live here unless dad’s got time off work.”

“Why you!” She closed the distance between the two of you, grabbing the front of your hoodie and slapped you HARD. There were tears in her eyes, anger or hurt, you couldn’t tell. Again, she’d slap you until there was blood trickling down from the corner of your mouth. It was then that she’d drop you, proceeding to kick you until you were a ball on the floor. That, unfortunately, was what you’d live with. The abuse from a woman who you called your womb donor.

You blew the messy strands from your eyes and continued your little walk until you heard familiar voices. You raised an eyebrow, poking your head around a corner and found a group of men beating on someone. Oh, well shit. Maybe it wasn’t what you thought.

“[Y/N]-chan!”

You tensed up. Oh shit, you DEFINITELY knew that voice.

“[Y/N]-chan.”

Again you were more tense. If one was there, it was only natural that the other would be too. You let out a small sigh, preparing yourself for what was about to come. As if on cue, a pair of arms slid over your shoulders and two males stood at your sides, towering over your small frame.

“Yeah, hi.” You muttered, almost facepalming. How you managed to get into this was beyond you.

“Since when do you wander into this area, and this late?”

You popped another bubble of your gum, licking your lips and blew another one. Pop. “Eh, feet have a mind of their own. What’s with the heap of flesh over there? He do something wrong?”

“Oh, just someone who messed with the wrong people. You know how it is.” The older male laughed. “Does it bother you?”

“Not really. I’m used to your group being violent.” You paused. “Or rather, I’m just used to violence.” You blew another bubble and stuffed your hands further into your pockets.

“Oh, you poor girl.” Again the older male spoke up. Nothing out of the ordinary. The younger one never had much to say. “What are you doing these days? We don’t see much of you.”

“Nothing really. I work part time for some lame shop. It keeps me away from that damned woman and house for a few hours.” You muttered, glancing up to your right to look at the blonde. Naturally the blue eyes were staring down at you from behind dark frames. To your left, the other male had let go of you and wandered back over to the guy on the ground. You could see hooded figures in the shadows. “Why are you holding onto me like that?”

“Does it bother you?” He smiled down at you before he let his arm slide off your shoulders, adjusting the black frames on his face. “Are you still around Aoba-san?”

“We hang out every now and then. He lets me crash when things get too bad to handle anymore.” You grumbled, tapping the top of your shoe on the pavement. “Look, I’m actually heading there tonight so I’m gonna get going. I guess it was nice to see you guys again.” You waved lightly before you took your leave, shoving your hands back into your pockets. Those two truly rubbed you the wrong way.

“[Y/N]!!”

Your head turned in the direction of the sound as you noticed the dark haired male clad in red running down the street with Aoba. “Oh shit.” You bit your lip and looked at them.

“Where have you been!? You weren’t answering your recoil!” Aoba’s voice held panic as he looked down at you, his eyes wandering over your small frame. “Are you okay?”

“My recoil..?” You pulled your arm out and looked at the device. You pressed a button and it sputtered a bit before it died. “Eh, I think that woman broke it when she was beating me tonight.” You sighed, tossing the broken device at him and shoved your hand right back into your pocket.

“Your mother was at it again?”

You gave a small nod. “Yeah, but don’t call her that. She’s not my mother, as far as I’m concerned.” You growled, looking up at the dark haired male. “No offense or anything Koujaku but, she’s just a womb donor. Nothing more.” You walked with them towards Aoba’s place. At least you’d be warm and get a decent meal into you tonight.

“Why don’t you just report her? I’m sure that the cops would handle it.”

“Yeah right. She’s probably fucked nearly all of them so they won’t do shit if they want a piece of her ass again.” You growled again, kicking a rock across the street. “I’m waiting until my father gets back and then I’m gonna beg him to take me with him overseas. I can’t deal with this shit anymore. She’s not gonna leave him and continue to whore herself out behind his back. He wouldn’t believe it even if I told him.” Your voice was quiet as you spoke, shuffling behind the two males.

“Hey, [Y/N]. Why don’t you come and stay with Granny and I for a few weeks? You’re better off with us than there, right?” Aoba offered with a gentle smile. Always the sweetheart of the group.

You gave a small nod. “Alright, deal.” You followed in behind them, slipping your shoes off and stopped when you noticed Tae standing there. “Hi.” You muttered softly at the older woman.

“Her recoil is broken.” Aoba spoke up before Tae could start yelling at you for not answering and being late. “It happened again.”

“You. Come with me now.” She instructed, walking into the living room. “You two stay out there!”

Without questioning it, you followed after her and stood in the middle of the room. “Am I in trouble?” You asked her, voice quiet as your [E/C] orbs looked down at her. She was shorter than you but, the woman was damn near terrifying when she got angry.

“Take that off.” She instructed once again, her eyes focused on you. “Now. I won’t ask again.”

You did as instructed, pulling the hoodie off to reveal a black tank underneath. Your [S/C] was covered in several bruises, new and old. The dark blues, purples and reds painted your skin, a clear sign of the abuse that your mother had been subjecting you to. Scars lined your skin as well, and upon close examination, one could see that one of your fingers hadn’t fully healed properly after being broken. Courtesy of your mother’s excellent parental care.

“You are not to return back to that place until I can speak with your father.” She didn’t even give you an option in the matter. She grabbed your chin, tilting your head from side to side and shook her head when she released it. “What happened?”

“I got snarky with her, like I always do. She doesn’t like hearing the truth so naturally, she hit me until I was down and continued to kick me. It’s nothing new, Tae-san.” You let out a slow breath, reaching for your sweater.

“Leave it there.” She walked out of the room, calling out to Aoba to dig up some clothes for you to wear. “[Y/N].”

You stood up, sweater in hand and let it hang over your arm as you walked into the living room. Both Koujaku and Aoba stopped what they were doing and stared at you, eyes moving over the bruises. “Stop staring. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I knew it was bad, [N/N], but I didn’t know it was that bad. Is there a day where she doesn’t hit you?” Aoba walked over, gently cupping the side of your face. “Stay here with us, okay? Granny and I will take care of you, and you won’t have to see her anymore.”

“I can’t impose on you like that, I’m sorry but no.”

“What did I just say!?” The angry voice came from behind you, causing you to jump and shriek a bit.

“Dammit, Tae-san!” You snapped, your hand over your heart. “Are you trying to kill me!?” You stood behind Aoba now, hands on his arm as you looked at her. “Fine, I’ll stay. Just.. don’t yell at me anymore. My goddamn heart can’t handle your fury, woman.” You breathed out slowly, trying to steady your racing heart.

“Come to the kitchen. Dinner’s waiting.” She wandered off to the kitchen, setting the table for four and took her seat.

The four of you clapped your hands together, your usual blessing for the meal, and began to eat the food in front of you. For you, it was probably one of the only full meals you’d managed all week. You were below the normal standards for a healthy teenage woman of only eighteen. You had even been told you were malnourished and if you kept it up, you wouldn’t last very long. It was always nice to hear that you were probably going to die because of the shit that woman put you through. Then again, it didn’t come as much of a surprise either. There was barely any food in the house, let alone any chance of you even getting in there to eat when there was. You could swear she was trying to kill you without actually killing you.

“Thank you for dinner.” You spoke up over the silence as you finished your tea, standing up to set your dishes into the sink. You started the water when you heard Tae clear her throat. “Hm?”

“Go have your bath. Leave the dishes to me.” She spoke softly as she looked over at you from her cup. “Aoba will lay clothes out for you.”

The bluenette nodded and stood up, setting his dishes in the sink before ruffling your hair. “Yep, so you just worry about having a nice hot bath and I’ll find something comfy for you. You can have my bed tonight, too.” He smiled at you before he walked out of the room.

You turned to look at Tae-san and Koujaku before nodding. You wandered off down the hall towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind you. When the hot water hit your skin, it burned and you let out an angry sigh. The once clear water ran red from the open cuts on your skin and you glared at the floor. You scratched at the burning wound, red staining your fingernails before you rinsed your hand off. The pain you felt was starting to become minimal and you wondered how long it’d be before you couldn’t feel anymore.

A quiet knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts as you saw the silhouette of the bluenette behind the frosted door. “I’ll leave your clothes out here for you, okay?” He waved before he wandered off down the hall and left you to your thoughts again.

You washed your hair, ringing it out and wrapped a towel around your small frame. Opening the door a bit, you noticed the blue tee and black sweats. “He still has these..?” You seemed surprised before you slipped into them and slipped the towel around your shoulders. You shuffled through the house until you opened the door to the bluenette’s room. The two of them were standing outside talking.

“Oi!” You called out, walking over and snatching the cigarette from Koujaku. “You could’ve waited for me, y’know. I would have loved to have one of these.”

“Do you feel better?”

“A little. I can’t say I’m perfect but, it’s nice to be able to actually bathe in peace for once.” You almost smiled as you exhaled the smoke, watching the little white cloud blow away in the wind. You jumped onto the railing of the balcony, situating yourself between the two and took another drag.

“At least you’re safe here. You won’t have to worry about her anymore. Granny plans on telling your father what’s been going on and if he won’t take you with him, she’s going to have you move in with us.” Aoba smiled at you, ruffling your hair again. “You’ll never have to deal with it again.”

“For a scary old woman, she’s quite the lady, y’know? I wish someone in my family was like that.” You muttered, exhaling once again. “My dad’s family’s all gone, y’know. His parents died just before I was born. He didn’t even take her to the funeral. He flew overseas just to be there, left us here.”

“And what about the other side?”

You chuckled. “Just as fucking psychotic as their daughter. Her father was an abusive asshole, apparently. Dad said that he sexually assaulted her when she was twelve and when she tried to tell her mother, naturally the woman didn’t believe her and beat the shit out of her. She almost died, apparently.” You exhaled again and looked up at the sky. “The beatings continued until she finally retaliated and put her mother in the hospital, blaming it on her father. Aaaaaaand, the asshole got himself killed in prison or some shit like that. I guess her mother’s refused to speak to her since and told her that she shouldn’t be allowed to reproduce. I’m an abomination to the family because my mother’s some stupid whore. At least that part about her being a whore is true.” You laughed as you jumped down from the railing.

“Not every family is perfect. My parents are somewhere.” Aoba muttered, looking down at you. “But, if you really think about it, we’re like your family too. Granny does care about you like you’re her granddaughter so it’s not so bad if you start calling her granny, too.” He grinned.

Once again, you were nodding. “Fair enough. Thanks, I guess.” You handed back what was left of the cigarette and wandered into the bedroom where Tae was standing in the door.

“Are you smoking, too?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah. I stole some of Koujaku’s smoke.” You shrugged your shoulders and blew the bangs out of your face. “Is something wrong?”

“I have ointment for your cuts.” She set the container down on the dresser and pointed to Aoba. “Have him apply it accordingly.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure he does.” You grabbed the container and examined it before you looked up at her, smiling for the first time in a while. “Thanks, granny.”

The words that left your mouth surprised her, not that she’d show it, and she nodded, wandering off back downstairs. “Don’t stay up late either!” She shouted up to the three of you. “I better not have to come back up there or you’ll regret it!”

You chuckled and sat on the bed, applying the ointment to the cuts that you could reach before Aoba had to help you out. It was cold on your skin, stinging slightly. You felt bitter about the whole thing, especially feeling like you were burdening the Seragaki family. You glanced at Aoba who had finished up and reached out to ruffle his hair when you remembered something. Instantly your hand was back at your side.

“Hm? You okay?”

You nodded. “I just forgot that you hated your hair touched.” You slipped into bed and looked at him. “Hey, can you sleep up here with me?” Your voice was soft as you asked the question.

He gave a small nod, a smile on his face. “Of course.” He climbed in next to you, his head resting on his arm as he pulled the blankets over the two of you. “Is this better?”

You didn’t say much and cuddled into him, your head resting under his chin while your hands rested against his chest. “Thank you.” You whispered as you shut your eyes, the feeling of him being there giving you a sense of security and for the first time in months, you actually let yourself succumb to a proper night’s rest.

\------------------

The next few weeks passed without any problems and you were starting to show signs of getting healthy again. You were eating properly, sleeping without any complications and there was little stress at work now. You hadn’t gotten any calls or emails from that woman, and you hadn’t been back since you’d left. It was the best thing that could’ve been going for you. That was until evening came around.

A loud banging on the door caught everyone’s attention as Tae stood up from her chair. Your eyes were on the older woman until she had left the room and then you were looking at both Aoba and Koujaku. “What the hell is that?” You muttered as you stood up, poking your head from the kitchen door.

“Where is she!?”

That voice. You stepped out further with Aoba and Koujaku behind you, keeping yourself invisible to the woman who was standing at the door.

“It’s been two weeks and I haven’t even heard from my daughter. Where the hell is she, Tae!?” She was standing in the door, looking like a wreck as she continued to yell at the older woman. Just by looking at her, one could tell that she was not only drunk but high as well.

Your anger was beginning to rise and when you saw her raise her hand, you stepped out. “Can’t beat on me anymore so now you’ll lash out at a defenseless old woman?” You growled at her, your arms folded over your chest as you stared at the woman in the doorway.

“You ignorant child! How dare you not come home! I’ve been worried sick about you!”

“Hah, I’ve heard that before.” You walked towards the door and stood next to Tae. “You weren’t worried, mom. You’re never worried about me. The only time you show any concern is when dad’s home and you have to put on that perfect parent and wife act for him.” You spat at her. “Go home. You’re clearly drunk.”

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m your mother!!” She reached forward, grabbing your wrist and pulling you outside. “You’re coming home this instant!”

You glared daggers at her, wretching your arm free. “Don’t touch me! God, you think you can just seriously show up here and start demanding things of me!? You’re not my mother! When the hell are you gonna get that through your head, Mae-Ling!?” You snapped.

She stared at you, dark brown eyes full of shock and anger. She swayed a bit before she raised her hand and slapped you again, hard as always. The only shock that came was the fact that you didn’t stumble back or fall like you normally would. Again she hit you. “You don’t get to talk to me like that!!”

You could hear Aoba and Koujaku inside, Tae having stopped them from interfering. When she swung her hand again, you stepped back and let her hit the air. “I’m going back inside now. This conversation is over, Mae-ling. I’m never coming back, even when dad gets back. If he really wants to see me, he can come here without you.” With that, you walked back inside and slammed the door behind you.

The three of them stared at you before Aoba ran into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and return, placing it against the side of your face. A bruise was starting to form under your eye and he puffed up his cheeks. “God, I never thought she’d hit you in front of anyone.”

“Psh, that’s Mae-Ling for you. She’s barely got a brain left after all her adventures. I’m surprised she’s still breathing.” You muttered as you placed your hand over his. You knew from this that you wouldn’t get much sleep tonight because she’d be back but she’d probably be bringing the cops. “Koujaku, I think I should stay with you tonight.”

“You think she’ll take it that far?”

You nodded. “She will. She’s drunk and probably going to call when she gets home. I don’t need them trying to drag me back there.” You sighed, grabbing your coat. “I’m sorry for causing all this trouble, Granny. This is the last thing that you needed.” You looked down at her.

“It’s fine. I can handle things. If you want to go, then you can go. I expect you home tomorrow.”

“You know I’ll be here.” You grinned down at her and ran out the door behind Koujaku.

\--------

Naturally, you’d been avoiding the cops and Mae-Ling by jumping back and forth between Aoba’s and Koujaku’s place. At one point, they’d shown up at your work to talk to you. When you explained that you weren’t going back due to the abuse, they didn’t care and insisted that you return after your shift was over. They’d be by later to check up on you. Of course, you had no intentions of listening to the men screwing your mother.

You got off early and decided to enjoy the last bit of your day wandering around since you’d had no reason to do so as of late. Your hands were stuffed into the pockets of your brand new jacket, courtesy of Aoba and Koujaku, and you found yourself a few blocks from Platinum Jail. Your eyes moved along the structure as you stood in the middle of the street, almost admiring it.

“Hello again, [Y/N]-chan.”

“You’ve been pretty busy, haven’t you?”

You turned towards the familiar voices, taking in the appearance of the two blondes who stood a few feet from you; Virus and Trip.

“Yeah. I kinda moved out so I don’t really get out much.” You turned to face them fully. “I mean, living with Aoba and Granny, you don’t really feel a need to go out anywhere.”

You could’ve sworn you saw their expressions change if only for a moment. “You’re staying with Aoba-san?”

“More or less, yeah. I gave up fighting with Mae-Ling. Shitty part is the bitch called the cops and now I’ve gotta avoid them for a while.” You grumbled. “Who knew cops were such assholes when they’re screwing the woman who wants to keep you chained up?”

“Why don’t you come spend some time with us, [Y/N]-chan~?”

“We have this place inside the Jail that the cops can’t get to. You can do anything you want there.”

You stared at them, honestly surprised. You’d known the guys since you ran with Aoba back in the day when he went by the name Sly Blue. “Are you for real? Did you guys actually hear yourselves just now?”

“We know what we said.” They spoke in unison.

You actually thought about it. You’d never really been inside Platinum Jail and you weren’t really going to deny that you had this lingering curiosity about what was inside the large walls. “Alright, that’s fine. Lemme tell Aoba and Koujaku that I’m hanging out at another place for the night.” You pulled out your recoil, shooting off the message before you looked at them. “Done. So, uh.. what exactly are we gonna do in there?”

“Oh, there’s plenty of things to do~” Virus chimed.

“You’ll never get bored.” Trip added.

If only you had caught the meaning behind the words.

\-----------

“A-Ah, wait a sec..”

“Shhh, it’s okay, [N/N]. Just a little bit further.”

You stumbled down one of the roads while the non-twins walked beside you, making sure you didn’t trip over your own two feet. Who knew you were such a lightweight? They pulled you along with them and set you down on the couch. The lights were dimmed to a low setting, barely illuminating the large room.

“Would you like something to drink, [N/N]?”

“Yeah, grab me some water, please.” You muttered, leaning your head back against the couch as you kicked your shoes off. You could feel one of the non-twins sitting beside you though you weren’t sure which one it was at the moment. The room was too dark to tell anyways.

The sound of water running from the kitchen was the only sound you heard until you felt something warm and wet against your neck. You raised an eyebrow as it continued, slowly moving up to the base of your ear. After a moment, you felt something nip against your ear which caused you to shudder.

"What are you doing?” You breathed out, straining to see through the darkness of the room. You reached your hand out and felt the fabric that covered the chest of one of the males. You couldn’t tell which because of the button up shirt the two of them both wore under their usual attire.

As your hand moved up their chest towards their neck, you felt a hand drag along your leg and another at your side. That’s when you realized that the water had stopped running. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt both tongues moving along your neck, leaving gentle kisses and soft nips along the way. As they continued their gentle assault on your neck, you felt hands moving under your shirt.

“Does it feel nice, [N/N]~?” They spoke in unison.

Hands slipped further up, pulling your breasts free from their confinement and went to work massaging them, pinching and pulling every so often. The feeling was starting to work its magic on you as you gently squirmed against them.

“I think she’s enjoying this~”

“Me, too~”

In one swift motion, both your shirt and bra had been removed and tossed somewhere into the darkness. Your arms instantly covered your chest, feeling completely exposed to the non-twins. Soft chuckles were heard as one of them grabbed your wrists, pinning your arms above your head as you were moved to lay flat against the leather fabric of the couch.

“H-hey! W-What the hell are you doing!?”

“Shhh~ just lay back and enjoy the ride~”

“I promise you’ll never want to get off~”

You felt something warm and wet against one of your breasts, a hand kneading the other one. Expertly, he teased your pert nipple with his mouth and tongue. After a moment of his teasing, he switched to the other one and smirked against your skin. Your breathing had hitched and you had arched yourself slightly against him.

“I-I can’t tell which one is which!”

“That’s the point~”

“We want you to enjoy both of us~”

The sound of your belt being undone caught your attention before you felt something against your lips. It took a moment to realize one of them was kissing you while the other one made short work of undoing your pants. As soon as they were undone, the kiss ended and you felt someone situate behind your head. A sudden heat was over your body as you felt the other one start kissing you, working his hand into your pants while expertly teasing you slowly.

“You’ll be begging for it by the time I’m done, [N/N]~”

You recognized the deep voice; Trip. So he was the one teasing you while Virus sat back and enjoyed the show. It sounded typical of the older non-twin. You arched against him when you felt his fingers slip inside of you, scissoring and working against your core.

“A-Ah, Trip!” You called out, squeezing your thighs against him to try to get him to stop. If only that would’ve stopped him, but he quickly had your thighs apart and went back to work at thrusting his fingers in and out of your center.

You could feel something in the pit of your stomach as your breathing increased, your body arching against him further. You couldn’t understand it fully but you assumed this feeling as a good one. When his other hand found that special little button of yours, you let out a small scream and arched even further as his mouth went back to your breast.

“Nnngh, n-no..” You breathed as you felt a wave wash over your body and you came against Trip’s hand, your body shaking and trembling against him. When you came down from your high, your body lay flat against the couch with your chest rising and falling with each breath you took.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, little [N/N].” Trip chuckled as he pulled his hand free, licking his fingers and smirking at Virus. “Do you want some of her, too?”

“Of course.” Virus spoke softly as he heard Trip shift and pull your pants off fully. Another item discarded to the darkness. He pulled you up and kissed you deeply, his tongue massaging yours as he pressed your body closer to him. “Down.” He instructed, pushing your head down his body.

You blinked as you felt his hand against your head, a sudden heat against your face as he guided you and pressed something against your mouth. You instantly knew what he wanted and pulled back. “No.”

“Oh, you don’t really get a say.” He chuckled. “Trip, could you please?”

“Of course.” He grabbed your hips and pressed himself against your entrance, sliding in with ease. The mere force of it caused you to gasped and Virus didn’t hesitate to press your head down, groaning when he felt your mouth against his hard erection.

“That’s a girl.” He spoke softly, petting your hair and guiding you slowly as you worked your mouth against him. He sat against the couch, one legged propped up and the other hanging off. With every thrust, you went deeper onto him and caused him to groan happily in response.

Trip continued his assault on your core, slowly at first but as he heard the sounds of pleasure coming from both you and Virus, he began to pick up the pace. The feeling of how tight you were against him was driving him over the edge, bringing him closer and closer to finishing.

“Nngh, that’s it, [N/N]. Almost there.” Virus breathed as he felt himself twitch. “Are you ready Trip?”

“Almost there, just a sec.” He groaned as he tightened his grip on your hips and began thrusting even harder. Both men were breathing heavily and let out a heavy groan as they both came.

You let out a small scream as both men filled you up, nearly gagging on Virus. You coughed and wiped your mouth, glaring into the darkness.

“Time to switch?”

“Of course. I want her to taste me too.”

You shook your head. “No more, I-I can’t do this..” You cried out.

“Shh, don’t worry, [N/N]. You’ll learn to love this.” Virus whispered as they flipped you over and you felt Virus slide into you. “Nngh, you’re so tight, little [N/N].”

Trip smirked as he slammed himself into your mouth, forcing you down onto him. “I’m sure I’ll taste even better than he does~” He chuckled.

Virus’ thrusts were more gentle, slowly working your core and bringing you close to your second release. You could feel the pressure in the pit of your stomach and you were moaning softly against Trip, the pleasure building within your system.

“Nngh, p-please..” You begged as you felt Trip tense up under you.

“That’s a good girl. Beg for it.” He smirked as he brought you up to kiss you and pulled you free from Virus, slamming you down onto him. An angry noise came from Virus as he watched you sliding against Trip, the younger blonde’s hands on your hips as he guided you along his erection.

“A-Ah, I-I’m almost there..” You breathed out, gripping his shoulders.

Virus grabbed you and pulled you free, spinning you around only to kiss you deeply as he situated you in his lap and slid you down over him. “I want you to come against me, not him.” He growled softly, nipping at your neck as he looked at the younger blonde.

Trip glared at him. “I want her to scream for me, not you.” He moved behind you and shoved Virus back against the couch, sliding himself into you as well.

You let out a scream as both men filled you, your hands on Virus’ shoulders as tears ran down your cheeks. You could feel their erections rubbing against each other inside you and it only heightened the pleasure. Both men were groaning under you as they continued to assault your core together.

“I-I’m gonna..”

You were unable to finish your sentence as your orgasm hit you, sending you overboard and you let out a scream like never before. As you tightened around them, both men came simultaneously and tensed up. When the three of you came down from your high, they removed themselves from you and planted kisses to your neck.

“Mm, you’re never going to leave us again.” They whispered in unison. “We love you, [Y/N], and we know that you love us too. No one else can ever have you. Do you understand?”

You nodded slowly as you fell against the couch, completely exhausted from the little adventure with the non-twins. When the lights flickered on, you finally saw the look in their eyes; talk about fucking psychos. It was then that you understood what they meant when they said ‘love’.

Heh, what a super psycho love indeed.


	2. Brainwash

“[Y/N]! Where on earth have you been!?” The worried voice of Aoba filled the room of the coffee shop as you paid for your drink and turned to face him.  
  
Your [E/C] orbs fell onto the bluenette, your head tilting to the side. “I’ve hanging with a couple of friends. I sent you guys messages, y’know. You should check your email and whatnot.” You responded as you took a sip of your beverage. [H/C] strands fell over your shoulders, the sound of your recoil going off making you jump.  
  
Koujaku.  
  
You answered the call, yawning. “Yo, hippo. What’s up?” You spoke softly only to listen to the sounds of Koujaku freaking out about how the cops had been pestering them, Mae-ling among them and furiously tormenting poor Tae-san and Aoba. Apparently they’d stopped checking your current employment.  
  
“Is he freaking out, too?” Aoba asked as he stood with you.  
  
You gave a small nod. “Yeah, it’s what he does, right?” You chuckled as you told the hairdresser to meet you outside of the Benishigure territory. You figured you’d pay the guy a visit since they’d been dealing with your mother and the cops for the last two weeks.  
  
As you walked with Aoba, he didn’t stop examining you as if he were looking for something to be out of place. You noticed him raise an eyebrow at pieces of your attire that seemed new. “So, are you enjoying the time away?”  
  
Another nod. “Yeah, I was. Unfortunately, I have a life that I need to get back to, mainly my job.” You groaned as you noticed Koujaku just ahead. You threw your arm up in a wave as he rushed over and latched onto you. “Ow, crushing me with those arms of yours, hippo.” You spoke into his chest, voice muffled by his kimono.  
  
“Don’t do that! We’ve been worried sick!” He threw at you before he blinked. “Were you hanging out in the Jail?” His question was sudden as he pointed to your attire. “They only sell those shirts over there. Same with the boots you’re wearing.”  
  
You looked down at your attire before shrugging. “Yeah, I have a few friends on that side of the island.” You took another sip of the beverage before glancing at Aoba. “So, what’s new with you guys, since y’know, you don’t reply to my messages.”  
  
“What messages? We haven’t heard from you for over two weeks..”  
  
You blinked and opened your coil, scrolling through the messages. Surprisingly, there was nothing from the past two weeks. It was all prior to your disappearing act. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you thought back to it. “Huh. That’s odd, like really odd. I’ve been sending messages every day to let you guys know how things were going.”  
  
Both men opened their coils to show you the inbox had no new messages from you.  
  
“Shit, that’s really messed up.” You let out a small sigh. “Sorry, I really was okay. I’ve been just chilling and basically exploring the Jail. My friends unfortunately have jobs so they’re working a bit more than normal and I only see them every so often.”  
  
“Who are you hanging out with?”  
  
You paused. Aoba didn’t like those two and you had a feeling that Koujaku didn’t either. “I told you, a couple of friends.” Another sip and you let out a happy sigh. They didn’t have the same stuff on the other side.  
  
“So what are your plans for tonight?”  
  
You tilted your head as you thought about it. “Donno, actually. I was gonna stop by Mae-ling’s to see if my dad had come back since he’s not answering my calls but, other than that, no idea. Maybe head back over to the Jail.”  
  
Speaking of the devil, your coil started ringing and you raised an eyebrow. An unknown number? What the hell. You answered the call. “Hello?”  
  
“[Y/N]? Is that you?”  
  
Your eyes widened. “Dad!? No way! Where have you been, ol’ man!? I’ve been trying for weeks to get a hold of you!”  
  
“I’m at home, [Y/N]. We need to talk. Where are you now?” The older male’s voice sounded angry, displeased. You feared the worst.  
  
“I’m just with Aoba and Koujaku, about a block from the coffee shop.” You paused. “Why?”  
  
“Meet me there in ten minutes.” Click.  
  
You felt uneasy about the phone call as you glanced at your friends. “Something’s wrong. You two are coming with me. I don’t trust Mae-ling.”  
  
\--------------  
  
About half an hour had passed and you stood outside the shop, checking your coil for the time. As you sighed and dropped your arm, you saw the familiar figure of your father walking up the street and of course, _she_ was walking alongside him.  
  
“I told you I didn’t trust her.” You growled lowly, your eyes narrowed as you stared at them, placing your hands in your pockets as you stood with your friends.  
  
“Sorry, it took longer than expected because of your mother.” As always, your father was apologizing for her.  
  
You simply shrugged your shoulders as you looked at him, merely glancing at her. Naturally she was glaring daggers at you. “Don’t worry about it. I had company.”  
  
“Well, these two can carry on with their day. They’re not needed here.” Mae-ling spoke up, her arm linked around her husband’s.  
  
You raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you think so? That’s funny because I disagree.” You spoke up to her. “They’re not going anywhere. You wanna talk, then talk. They stay right where they are, _mom_.”  
  
Your father looked from you to Mae-ling and back. “Alright, fine. Have a seat then.” He motioned to the chairs and took a seat, watching you sit in between the two men. “Your mother says there’s been some serious complications while I’ve been away.”  
  
“Oh, has she now? What did she have to say?”  
  
He had a stern look. “She told me that you’ve been shacking up with these two, getting into god knows what kind of trouble and that you’ve been missing for two weeks.”  
  
You shook your head, fighting back a laugh. “Is that all she’s told you?” You asked as you sat up straight, crossing your leg over the other and placing your hands on your knee.  
  
“Is there more that I should know?”  
  
You looked to Mae-ling who had a dangerous expression on her face before nodding. “Actually, there is.” You glanced at Koujaku and Aoba before you looked towards Mae-ling. “I’m surprised she didn’t mention any of it to you, honestly _mother_. You should know better than that.”  
  
She stared at you, a bit confused and worried about what you were referring to.  
  
“Let’s see. Where do I begin?” You placed a finger to your lips before snapping your finger. “Oh, that’s right. Let’s start with the abuse, shall we? While you’re away on business, your darling wife here likes to lash out at me. I’ve had several broken bones, a black eye, bruises all over my body and she’s even taken to throwing me down flights of stairs, too.” You smiled innocently.  
  
“You’re lying!” Mae-ling gasped, covering her mouth. “I’d never do such a thing.”  
  
“You’re the one who’s lying.” Aoba spoke up. “Both of us, including my grandmother, witnessed her attacking [Y/N] two weeks ago. She’s had the cops looking for her and harassing us non-stop.”  
  
“The same cops that she’s been screwing around with. Do you know that she’s slept with half the males here on the island while you’re out on business? I’ve had the pleasure of walking in on it more than once, in the same bed that you share with her, and the same house too.” You added in. “She hates me, blames me for having to live on this island amongst a lot of other things. She’s a drunk, spending all the money, she starves me. Mae-ling is abusive, and I’ve moved into Platinum Jail because of her. At least while I’m there, she can’t lay a hand on me.”  
  
Your father pulled his arm free from her, staring at her as he stood up. “You’ve been abusing our daughter!?” He snapped at her. “Whoring yourself out to the whole goddamn island!?”  
  
Mae-ling stared at him, eyes wide and tears rolling down her cheeks. “She’s lying to you! Why would I do any of that!?”  
  
“[Y/N] has never lied to me, ever! I raised her to be honest, like I expect you to be!”  
  
You glanced towards the older male running the coffee shop. “Excuse me but, do you know this woman?” You smiled sweetly at him.  
  
The older man looked at Mae-ling and smiled. “Of course. She’s the lady who comes by every week to see me.” He informed all of you. “Quite the adventurous little minx, too. I’ve never had the pleasure of being with a lady as incredible as her.”  
  
You heard a loud sound echo through the air and whipped your head around to look towards your parents. Your father stood over her with your mother lying on the ground, holding the side of her face. “...”  
  
“I’m filing for a divorce. You will have nothing by the time I’m finished with you. You have until tonight to get your shit out of my house or I’m tossing it into the streets, you along with it.” He snapped at her, adjusting his suit and tie as he turned to you. “And you.”  
  
You blinked at him, stepping back. “Y-Yes?”  
  
“I expect you to move back into the house once Mae-ling is gone. Things are going to change at home, with this family.” He placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled. “I’m going to take some time off work and we’ll work things out.”  
  
You smiled at him and threw your arms around him in a hug. “Thank you, father!” You looked over at Mae-ling who was bawling her eyes out and glaring death at you. “I told you.” You mouthed to her before you stepped back. “I’ll return as soon as she is permanently gone.” You informed him, looking at your friends.  
  
\----------------  
  
“That went rather well.” Aoba smiled as he walked alongside you, Koujaku on the other side. “I never would have thought that he’d react that way though. Your dad’s always been a calm kind of guy, y’know?”  
  
“Well, my dad only puts up with so much. He’s had to because of work and all that, right? It’s nice, though.” You smiled, looking up at the sky as it started to get dark. “I’ll have my dad back, Mae-ling will be gone permanently and I’ll move back over here to this side of the island.”  
  
“Why would you move to Platinum Jail of all places?” Koujaku’s question was rather sudden.  
  
“Hm?” You turned to look at him before shrugging. “My friends offered to get me away from her. Over there, the cops can’t do much. I mean, my friends have just been making sure that Mae-ling can’t get her hands on me.” You put your arms behind your head as you walked, staring into the distance. “I kinda feel bad that they’ve been harassing you guys like they were while I was hiding out in the Jail.”  
  
“You’re our friend, [Y/N]. We’ll always look out for you.” Aoba smiled as he looked over at Koujaku. “Besides, hippo over there worries more about his friends than anyone I know.”  
  
“Damn hippo.” You grinned, earning a look from Koujaku before all three of you burst out laughing. Ah, the joys of having the two of them as your friends. They were irreplaceable, the best friends you could have on this godforsaken island. But, even as your best friends, you couldn’t tell them everything about what’d been going on over in the Jail.  
  
“Well, I should head home. Granny is making that awesome dish of hers tonight!” The bluenette chuckled, looking over at Koujaku. “You’re still coming over right?”  
  
The kimono clad man gave a nod. “I said I was, didn’t I?” He smirked, reaching over and messing up your hair. “Be careful over there, okay? If you need us, just call. We’ll break down the gates if we have to.” He smiled at you before offering you a small hug and nudging Aoba. “C’mon, bluebell. Let’s get going before Tae-san yells at us for being late.”  
  
Aoba gave you a short but sweet hug, smiling. “Keep in touch.” With that, he ran off towards home with the kimono clad hippo running after him.  
  
You watched your friends leave before turning down the street that lead to the Jail. You had this odd feeling in your stomach that your dear friends, Virus and Trip, wouldn’t take too kindly to the idea of you moving back home with your father. Hell, they seemed possessive enough to never let you leave their home at all, given the recent events and that one encounter with them. It kinda made you nervous. What would they do this time? What would they say? You didn’t necessarily feel like getting into the bad books of the non-twins.  
  
As you walked through the gates, you followed the now familiar route back to their place and opened the door. The lights were dimmed, as always, as you entered and took off your boots, setting them off to the side. You hung up your jacket on the rack and walked further inside, listening for any familiar sounds like Welter sleeping in the main room or Hersha sliding along the floor. When nothing came to your ears, you continued towards the stairs and hurried up them, turning down the hall towards your room.  
  
“Welcome home, [Y/N]-san.”  
  
You stopped instantly, turning to find the youngest of the pair just leaving his room. “Oh, thanks Trip.” You smiled softly at him, a bit nervous at that. “I thought you guys were out.”  
  
“We just got back a few minutes ago. Virus is in his room with Hersha, probably working. Were you wandering about the Jail again?”  
  
“Mm-no. I actually went to see my dad. He just got back, I guess. Mae-ling’s gone. My dad threw her out after he found out what happened while he was gone. I guess.. I’m okay to move back home now.” You were rubbing your arm as you looked at him. “You guys won’t mind, right?”  
  
“You should talk that over with Virus.” The blonde walked over to you, a smile on his face. “This lighting really does make you look alluring, [Y/N]-san.”  
  
You blink before looking up at him. “Eh, what.” You step back before a sweet scent hits your nose. “You’re eating sweets again.” You mutter, shaking your head. “You’re going to get fat if you keep that up, Trip.”  
  
He stared down at you before taking your hand and pulling you along. “You can help me eat them.” Is all that leaves his mouth as he pulls you into his room, shutting the door behind him. He leads you over to his bed where a table sits near it, the entire thing covered in an assortment of different foods though most are sweets. All of them look like they’ve been touched and then abandoned. The table is unusually disorderly, like someone got tired of eating halfway. He sits on the edge of the bed near the table, looking at you.  
  
“...” You hear something move behind you and that’s when you noticed a large figure sitting in the darkness of his room. The growl that comes from the figure is enough to make you shudder. You know all too well that this giant black lion is Trip’s AllMate, Welter.  
  
“[Y/N]-san, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” Trip asks suddenly, earning your gaze. He picked up one of the sweets but he didn’t eat it, instead boorishly tossing it onto a plate. He kept repeating the same action, giving off the image of a child who was playing with their food. After a while, he picked up a slice of cake covered in a thin layer of pink icing and rather than throw it away, he tugged on your arm to bring you closer.  
  
“Huh?” You jolted forward, landing on your knees in front of him while he continued to sit on the bed. “Trip!”  
  
“[Y/N], didn’t you like sweets?” His question doesn’t surprise you but you look up at him all the same. He stares at you as he brings the cake to your mouth, the sweet smell invading your nostrils and you shift back a bit. “Don’t like it?”  
  
You don’t really know how to answer. Sure, you like sweets and you enjoy the occasional slice of cake every now and then but, this just seems a little weird to you. “Trip..” You look at him with an odd expression, wondering just what he’s up to.  
  
He doesn’t really let you refuse it as he presses the cake against your lips, watching you intently. After a moment, you open your mouth slightly.  
  
“Good.” He smiles at you, feeding the cake into your mouth and watches you take a small bite. It’s almost like this little action pleases him. Then again, you know how terrifying these two can be if you don’t do what they want. You’re really not liking the idea of Welter in the shadows watching you, and your biggest fear is that the lion will come out and get involved if you don’t listen to his master.  
  
You continue to chew and swallow, Trip forcing the cake further into your mouth. After a short amount of time, another cake is being fed to you. The overwhelming taste of too much sugar is starting to bother you. The pace quickens, Trip feeding you slices even when you’re not finished chewing. At this rate, you’re going to choke. You notice his expression is still that of a happy grin, but his eyes have a gleam in them that resembles a mischievous child.  
  
“Here, [Y/N].” He continues shoving the cake into your mouth, almost as if he’s truly enjoying this, and soon you’ve got pink icing smeared along your cheeks and mouth. It’s almost embarrassing but, you’re partially succumbing yourself to this out of fear.  
  
More time passes and suddenly you feel like you can’t breathe with the amount of cake being forced into your mouth and down your throat. You start to gag, feeling as if you’re going to vomit. Shaking your head from left to right, he stops and you cough, bits of cake and icing that were lodged in your throat being released. “Fucking christ, Trip!” You growl through ragged breaths.  
  
“Aww, what a waste. But I guess I’ll just have to feed you if you can’t eat by yourself.”  
  
Those words frighten you. Wasn’t shoving cake down your throat enough torment? What the hell does he mean ‘feed it to you’? You watch as he grabs your cake smeared face in his hand, his other hand bringing up a small bit of chewed cake to your face. “T-Trip.. What are you doing..?”  
  
He opens your mouth wide, hand still holding your chin, and pushes the cake into your mouth with his tongue. Your eyes are wide, tears pricking at your eyes from your coughing fit just moments ago. Little sounds escape your lips as you try to fight against him but he keeps pushing, his tongue wrapping around yours as he does so. Somehow through this little moment, you find yourself able to swallow the cake and he takes his mouth off of yours.  
  
“This one next.”  
  
You blink at him, a little stunned by what just happened and watch as he grabs a small, blue hard candy and places it on his tongue before bringing it into your mouth. Your tongues twine together, making it hard for you to crunch down on the hard candy. After a moment, you can hear the crunching noise as you slowly bite down on the candy, careful not to bite Trip’s tongue in the process. The sweetness of it makes your stomach turn; you don’t find it the least bit tasty at all.  
  
“...” You don’t even feel the intoxication you normally would from kissing him. The candy, the saliva, it all mixes together to form another taste. As you look up at him, you notice that Trip has icing on his face as well but he doesn’t seem to care about that. His fixation is on you, solely you.  
  
This little feeding session goes on for a while before he stops, sitting back to look at you. “Ah, that was sweet.” His voice has a hint of satisfaction as he wipes the icing from his face and licks his fingers. Finally free from his force-feeding session, you catch your breath and look at him with narrowed eyes. His bizarre child-like innocence is actually.. scary. Just then, you hear his coil go off.  
  
“...Yeah. Hm, yeah. I got it. Tomorrow. Yeah. ...Okay. night, bye-bye.” He cuts the conversation short, his eyes back on you. You shudder at the look wondering what he has planned next. “That was from Virus, about the schedule for tomorrow. It seems he doesn’t know that you’re here.”  
  
Of course not. He wouldn’t know because Trip’s taken you away from being able to even talk to him. Greedy bastards, the both of them. Either one of them wants you or they both do. Your eyes narrow again as you watch the blonde in front of you.  
  
“I’m sure he’d want you if he knew that you had come home. Since I’m in no mood to share, I’ll have to love you all that I can today.” Your body jolts at those words. ‘Have to love you all that I can today’. When he says that, you shake just thinking about it.  
  
“...”  
  
It’s strange. Trip has you now, and Virus will probably have you later. Maybe you’ll bounce back and forth between them after this, or they’ll both have you at the same time like the first time you came here. It’s almost as if it’s a game of catch. Yet, neither of them try to monopolize you. They’re always equal, and it feels like that’s probably a given here.  
  
They’re both equally cruel and don’t seem like the type to have friends or relationships but, there’s this invisible line that they have and both of them respect it. So they’re always at the perfect distance from each other, neither too far nor too close.  
  
The sound of Trip sighing snaps you back to reality. “You have to brush your teeth after you eat.” You stare at him, wondering if he’s serious and he grabs your hand, pulling you to the bathroom. He lightly washes his face and wipes off, then proceeds to wash yours. All the while, you stand there in complete surprise that he’s acting like this.  
  
“Trip..” You mutter as you watch him put toothpaste onto a spare toothbrush before he brings it to your mouth. At that moment, you can’t believe this is happening.  
  
“[Y/N], say ah.” He instructs, waiting patiently for your response. The sound of Welter outside the room causes you to gasp and you feel the toothbrush being put into your mouth. You stare at him, your hand pressed against his chest as he just casually uses it to brush your teeth. You figure this isn’t so bad and start to relax when all of a sudden, he sticks his fingers into your mouth and takes a hold of your tongue. “We have to wash your tongue too.”  
  
With your mouth open, he holds onto your tongue and brushes it with his fingers. The feeling is so odd that you want to bite down on his fingers just to get him to release you. The back of your tongue is so strained that it’s actually extremely painful, too. You try your best to stop him but, nothing works. His eyes smile as he watches you suffer.  
  
“You’re so cute, [Y/N].”  
  
The foam drips down the side of your mouth, leaving a weird sensation. Trip watches you with a grin, then suddenly removes his fingers as if he’s suddenly lost interest. As you gasp, finally free from the torture, he pushes you into the sink. “Rinse?” He turns on the faucet and you’re forced to rinse your mouth out as if you were a dog lapping at water.  
  
“Do it better.” He sticks his fingers back into your mouth again, playing around as much as he wants. You gag against his fingers, starting to feel sick to your stomach while saliva and bits of stomach acid that had come up trickle into the water. He takes his fingers away after searching your mouth and stops the water, then wipes your face with a towel.  
  
You look up at him, anger in your eyes, only to see that he isn’t upset about any of this. You figure he probably didn’t do it in order to make you suffer. He probably had no reason for it either. He isn’t the mean or spiteful type from what you’d gathered being around them the past two weeks. He just stuck his fingers into your mouth just “because he wanted to”. He’s not a villain and that’s probably the most terrifying part.  
  
After a moment or two, he pulls you from the bathroom and sits you down on the bed. Your [E/C] orbs stare up at him, wondering just what else he has planned for you. When you hear the name Welter being called, instantly you tense up and reflexively jump off the bed. “Wait, no. No, no, nononono.” You shake your head, the blood draining from your body, leaving you cold down to your feet. Goosebumps rise, and a bizarre uneasiness burns your body.  
  
Heeding his master, the black lion slowly rises to his feet a short distance from the bed, a growl coming from him. Upon seeing it, your lower body freezes. Your knees give way and you lose all your strength.  
  
“No…!” You can only bring out gasps, unable to fully get your voice out.  
  
“It’s almost playtime.” At Trip’s words, the lion begins to softly roar as if pleased by his master’s words.  
  
Unable to escape, you kick against the sheets to try to move away but the lion quickly leaps forward. Instantly you protest against the large beast. “No, ah..! Go away…!!!” The lion on the bed climbs onto your body, pinning down your arms and legs. The amount of force on your limbs is ungodly and you start to feel like you’re going to be crushed. Your head thrashes from side to side as you fight against the large AllMate but the lion growls in front of your face, the sight of his fangs terrifying you to the core. He bares his fangs and threatens you with a roar as if telling you that you’re not going anywhere, despite how much you want to run away. Why was Trip doing this? Was this because you wanted to leave?  
  
Welter’s bellowing roar makes your nerves shriek and you instantly cower in fear, tears spilling from your eyes. At that moment, all you want is for Virus to come in and save you from this, to get you away from Trip. You don’t want this, any of this. You just wanted to go back home, to be safe at home with your father, closer to Aoba and Koujaku once again. Slowly your eyes move to look up at the lion. Drool is dripping from his mouth as he licks his lips, the liquid falling onto your face. You feel disgusting just knowing that you can’t get that stuff off at this precise moment, and you struggle against the lion once more.  
  
“Get off of me!!”  
  
Without any room for you to think of how shameful you must look right now, tears pour from your eyes and you shake your head violently but, of course, Welter isn’t able to understand. He watches you with feral eyes for a moment before ripping your shirt off of you with his teeth, leaving the top half of your body exposed to both him and Trip.  
  
“W-What are you doing!?”  
  
He continues to watch you for some time before licking your chest, his rough tongue rubbing against your defenseless skin. It’s a different sensation compared to being licked by a human or small animal. He licks so hard that you bleed, and while licking you, you can’t help but watch its sharpened fangs in fear. With just a bit more force, those fangs could tear right through you. … No more, you’re scared. No more.  
  
“Noo…!!!”  
  
One of the reasons you tend to avoid Trip’s room if you can… is this. You’re absolutely terrified of this lion. Once or twice, Trip has brought him in to bully you. You only assume that it’s so you would lose the willpower to want to even attempt an escape, but when you see him laugh at your terrified state, you know deep down, that he is probably enjoying it. You’re left to think that maybe, just maybe, Trip told him to hurt you without leaving scars, but Welter gets so excited that he bites you and… this Allmate is an animal type. With its master’s order, it can skillfully play with its prey. You’re still unable to get used to the shock and pain no matter how many times it’s happened. It’s impossible for you. It’s the instinctive fear that all bodies hold.  
  
“[Y/N], you’re scared out of your wits.”  
  
“Urghh..!” You whimper, looking at him.  
  
Trip sits on the bed and watches you as he always does, and he reaches out to the sweets piled on the table. He scoops up the icing off of a cake and abruptly pulls up your legs. He brings the fresh icing to your exposed entrances, smearing it all over both.  
  
“Sto-!” You start to scream out. You don’t want this, you’re scared and you know deep down that it’s only going to get worse, and it frightens you more.  
  
“Here. I’ll make it pretty.” Trip says while licking the icing off his hand. His eyes are on you, never leaving you with that bored expression. It’s the expression that sends chills down your spine, and you wonder what else he has planned for you. The lion pinning down your body lets out a small growl, and begins to lick your icing-covered holes with a hard tongue.  
  
“Ee… Ahhhhhh..!!!” You whimper, slightly screaming. The tongue licking your sensitive areas feels like thorns, making you scream out in pain. The lion is doing it gently, but still it..! “Ah, hur… urk… hurts…!” You cry out, and even though you want to escape, to run to Virus or back to the other side where Aoba and Koujaku are, Trip has your ankles held down. The lion licks at a slow pace, but it still hurts terribly. Tears fill your eyes, and your throat trembles, shaking your voice.  
  
“Looks like you’re hurting, [Y/N].” He says with a smile on his face, and he covers his fingers with icing once again. He brings his fingers to your entrance and suddenly pushes in deeply.  
  
“Ahh…!!” You cry out. It hurts, oh god does it hurt. Heedless of your discomfort, he begins to wriggle his fingers around, and because of the fresh icing and lion’s saliva in you, you’re wetter than usual, making the sounds coming from the act frighteningly louder. This feeling, too: it’s like you’re being stirred up more than usual… “Ngah..! Ha..” You hear a squelching sound when Trip pulls his fingers out, a sticky liquid seeping down below you.  
  
“It’s foamy. How lewd, [Y/N].” His voice really does sound pleased, even though it’s definitely not the same for you, but your accustomed body always accepts Trip no matter how viciously he treats you.  
  
As if asking for more, your hips naturally move, prompting a terrible self-loathing and shame in yourself. You don’t know what has happened to your body… You’re so confused and you don’t know what you’re feeling.  
  
“Looks pretty good, Welter. How about we keep it going?” Trip looks at the lion with a smile, eyes moving back to your distraught face as the lion continues to lick at you. Your body moves, trying to get yourself free, and the pain… you’re suddenly afraid that if you move too much, his rough tongue might tear your skin and cause you to bleed.  
  
“Struggle too much, and you’ll get hurt. Calm down.” Even now you can’t hear any restraint in Trip’s voice. He doesn’t care, he’s probably enjoying this, watching you suffer as you are. He’s holding your waist down, forcing you to undergo this treatment, this torture.  
  
“Uck… ugah…!” Your body cracks under the pressure. No, maybe it’s your mind that’s cracking. More than any pain you’re in… even when it’s only an Allmate, you’re still overwhelmed and mercilessly tyrannized by something that isn't human. Could anyone possibly imagine the situation you’ve been left in? The first time you were attacked, it was a truly terrible shock. Your pride was stomped on: the emotional blow was so heavy that it even surprised you. Like you had taken a step off of the path you were walking on… you felt like you had sunk into the abyss. “Haa... urghh…! Hck..” The beast’s growls take over your mind, leaving only bitter regret… you just want it to end already. Quickly… you want to be released. “Eek…! Guh… I’m- sor-.....!” The tears clumsily spill out and you muster a plea between your clenched teeth. You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for, but you want to be free, you want it to end. You break out in a cold sweat and your heart pounds abnormally fast. You regurgitate blood and spit it out of your mouth. “Ahhhhh…!!! …..Forgi…..!!” If you were in a normal situation, you wouldn’t say that, even in death, but that’s all you can think about in this very situation, and you don’t care as long as it stops. You have no more shame, no more pride left.  
  
“Does it hurt, [y/n]?” Trip finally responds, breaking his silence, and watches as you desperately nod. He reaches out with his hand and gently brushes your hair. “Do you want it to stop?”  
  
“Sto……!!” Unable to finish your words, you feel Trip forcefully pulling the chain on your neck up. You don’t even know when he clamped the device around your neck, but you’re uncaring at the moment. Surprise hits you before the fear or breathlessness. “....” You see him look down on you, expressionless. In that moment, you saw something far more frightening than a large beast. A smile slowly creeps up his face, and he releases the chain.  
  
“Bear with it a little longer, could you, [y/n]?” He pauses, if only for a mere second. “-Or maybe not, seems like this is enough….. Welter.” The beast draws back when his name is called.  
  
“Hrk, ah…” Finally free from the heavy pressure, your head collapses onto the pillow and sinks in. Your chest swells with each raspy gasp, your insides are sloppy, and you don’t have an ounce of strength in you. Your body burns inside.  
  
“Your body looks alright… then it’s my turn.” While your mind is thrown out of its element, Trip holds up your legs from the front. He pulls up your thighs and slides your back against the sheets. You hear the faint sound of metal clacking, and Trip slowlys enters your completely churned up area.  
  
“Urk… Ha…” You feel his hard erection press into you, the heat and feeling making you moan weakly. Since your insides are stretched open, there’s no pain when Trip’s cock slips right inside you without trouble. A more familiar feeling builds up inside you, beginning to heat you up with something like relief… it’s odd, to be relieved. No one except Trip has ever tortured you like he just did, and even the abuse from Mae-ling was nothing compared to what he’d just done to you, but to feel relieved while being raped by your torturer… you’ve been caught in a trap, one that you can’t escape from.  
  
“It’s stretched quite a bit. I just went right in, but you’re still pretty tight, [y/n].” A laugh rings from his throat as he begins to rock your hips.  
  
“Ah… Ahhh…!” Just then, a sweetness spreads through you, as if you were given something that you wanted. As Trip thrusts inside you, it feels unexpectedly good. You feel yourself becoming wrapped in pleasure, your voice trembling.  
  
“You were crying from the pain just a while ago, what about now?”  
  
“. . .!” You feel a hand slip down between the two of you, Trip pressing his thumb against that little button of yours to slowly tease you. “Ah… Nn…..!” The lion, sitting on the side, licks your chest with its rough tongue. Even though you were scared of the pain from its scraping tongue before, it excites you now with Trip inside of you… it was like this before, too. He’d use various things on you, then switch out with himself as if to say that the only one that you could cling to while you writhe in cruel agony is him and because of that, you mistake Trip’s actions as rescuing you from the pain. You misunderstand and think that he’s actually a kind person.  
  
….wrong. He has arranged all of this so there is no way that he’s kind. But…  
  
“Ha… Ahhh…. Ngh… Ah…!” Compared to the torture from before, it feels like a slight pain mixed with pleasure. You’re amazed that your body has accepted Trip so much but… you can’t stop yourself, you’re moaning under him. “.......! Fwah… Ah, ahhhh…!”  
  
“...See?” He says with a sigh, holding up your thigh with your leg over his shoulder. Your hips are glued close to him, letting him push in even deeper than before. Trip is more fit than Virus is, and with your small frame, sometimes Trip’s body feels huge to you. You feel that way especially right now. It’s scary how your body feels like it’s about to break. “You were in pain just before, but now you’re feeling this so much. As I thought, you’ve accepted the part of you that enjoys depravity. You know that, don’t you? Look.”  
  
“Aaahhh…!” You moan loudly. He’s holding your legs and plants kisses on your knee while he slams against your hips. He pierces deep inside you over and over, and you can’t control your loud moans. _“...you were in pain just before, but now you’re feeling this so much.”_ Those words deepen your shame, but… you can’t deny it. Right now, you’re definitely pleasured by what Trip is doing to you, and even if he were to bite or rip you with a knife, it may even feel good. You’ve become enough of a writhing mass of pleasure that it would.  
  
“.......! ah, ah…. Haaa…!” As your body jolts, a strong impulse travels from your waist to your fingertips, going as far as the tips of your toes. The lion sometimes licks your body while Trip thumbs at that little button of yours, and your body readily accepts the stimuli, gradually raising the sensation. Your head blanks white, and you’re unable to think of anything.  
  
“Does it feel good, [y/n]?”  
  
“Ugah…! Ah…!” Your moans are gradually getting louder which each thrust of his hips, and it only makes it harder to think.  
  
“Are you going to come?” Listening to your noises, Trip’s expression is just a little bit heated, but not that desperate. It’s just that his eyes are watching you with glee. Maybe he can guess your limit himself, since he’s pounding into your most sensitive spots.  
  
“Ah, no…! Eek, ah… ngh…!” Trip presses roughly down on you with his thumb, all the while focusing on pushing against your sensitive inner walls. “Ha, ah… agh, fwah…!” You’re unable to stop yourself, the load moans escaping the confines of your throat.  
  
“It’s fine, go ahead and come.” While he thrusts so hard that it makes harsh sounds, Trip violently yanks your chain, forcing you to suddenly lose the ability to breathe in your throat, and the pain and pleasure muddle together.  
  
“Ngah…! Irk… Eek, ahhh…!!” While feeling like something had burst, you come hard against him. Your hands are gripping the pillow behind your head so hard that your knuckles are turning white, all the while a mess under him. “Ha….! Hff…” Your body shivers, and you can feel liquid dripping down from inside of you. Right after you come, Trip slows his movements and moves his face in closer.  
  
“You came, [y/n]. Did it feel good?” He chuckles lowly. “But I haven’t yet, so let’s go at it a little more.” Trip twists his thumb over you intensely while you lie completely weakened after coming. It feels like a sharp pain, aching with just the slightest touch, and your body reflexively jumps up.  
  
“No, your hand… stop i…!!” Even when you try to stop him, he continues and slips his fingers inside to join the fun. “....!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh...!!” Like strong electrical currents are running through you, a crying voice spills from your lips. As he continues to forcibly touch you, a faint heat begins to rise in your body. Trip doesn’t stop touching you, and speeds up his thrusting. “Ah…”  
  
This is bad…  
  
It’s no good anymore…  
  
You’re already…  
  
This body of yours…  
  
“.....!” His breath hitches only a little bit. He rocks you to his heart’s content as you slide against the wet sheets soaked from the sweat on your back. You obviously won’t come after you just did, but the vicious rhythm still feels amazingly good. “. . .I’m going to… come, [y/n}.” He looks down at you, eyes on your face. “......!” Trip whispers in an unusually hoarse voice and stops. “Ngh….!” You hear the sound of him holding his breath and know that he is releasing his heat deep inside of you.  
  
“Ah….”  
  
“Ha….” He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as he looks at you. His facial expression holds a smile that’s mixed with a faint heat and an impish look, and he wipes his come covered hand on his shirt. A sweet scent of sugar drifts to your nostrils. It must be coming from the pile of sweets on the table. As you vaguely think about it, Trip pulls out of you.  
  
“Ngh..”  
  
“Wow, how lewd, [y/n].” He laughs at you while you lay powerless on the bed, and his gaze looks down to your exposed lower half, your knees apart. When you try to move them, you can feel something leaking out from between your legs. Trip reaches out his hand and scoops out some of the liquid that’s overflowing from inside of you with his finger. “I wonder which is melted icing and which is my cum. It’s all over the place.”  
  
“.....” Hazy, you hear those words come from him. No matter what he says to you, you feel nothing. Both your mind and body are worn down, and you just want to fall asleep right away. You’re empty-minded like a doll, and something touches your cheek. Trip puts his hand on your cheek and looks into your face, jerking the chain on your collar. You’re once again wondering when he managed to get that thing around your neck.  
  
“{y/n], I love you. We’ll teach you even more things that you never knew about yourself. Let’s play even more from now on. I’m looking forward to it.” His lips smile thinly. That expression hasn’t changed in the least since you were last in the Old Residential District, or the time that you’ve been here in Platinum Jail.  
  
 _You can’t ever escape._  
  
At that moment, it was like a beautiful puzzle piece just fit in. Neither Virus or Trip will change, or where you are now or before with them, so neither they or where you stand will change. They’ve been like this from the beginning. So the moment that you were caught by them, brought to the jail under the false pretenses of ‘safety’ from Mae-ling and the cops, you had no other choice but to give up. In the sickeningly sweet scent of the treats, you only realize that fact now. A small smile curls on your lips as you laugh at yourself, and at that moment, you let yourself succumb to sleep.  
  
 _You are never leaving this place._


End file.
